Halloween Sickness
by triple baka
Summary: Piece for UndeadHearts on Gaia. Niji convinces Niv to celebrate Halloween with her, only for there to be an unexpected halt to their plans.


Niv sighed, looking out of the rainy window. The stars were hidden behind the heavy storm clouds, the moon just a small, hazy light. _That little princess took a lot out of me tonight _he thought, watching the droplets of rain fall down the window. _Being a bodyguard to a brat is tasking…'specially when she wants to spend all night getting candy from strangers and make ME check it all… half of it was poisoned anyway… And then she has the nerve to blame me for not having as much candy as her friends! No duh she's a frikkin princess… guah… And then the stupid car ran out of gas and I had to walk home... At least it isn't as far as Niji's house… _

He sat up in his bed hearing his cell phone ring. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was Niji. With a soft smile on his face and a simple stretch, he answered it.

"Hey Niv! Listen up. I'm bored and it's Halloween. So come over. "She commanded.

"Sure it's not like im exhausted or anything-"

"Good. Be here in 20"

"You're a bitch sometimes Niji, 'ya know that?"

"Love ya too Niv, now hurry up!"

Niv sighed with a smile, getting out of bed. Stretching once more, he pulled on a clean shirt and brushed his hair out of his face.

He noticed the discarded cat ears on the floor, and thought for a moment. _Well… It IS Halloween… And I think she would be happy if I wore a "costume", 'specially if we are going out… _

Without a moments more hesitation, he placed the cat ears atop his head and walked out of the door, opening the umbrella as he walked down the cold, rainy, dark street.

Niji tapped her foot in frustration at how long Niv was taking. _It's been an hour already! That jerk better be here soon or I swear I will-_

Her train of thought ended as she noticed someone walking slowly down the street. She called out to the figure "Hey, kid! I'm all out of candy so go on home!" She was, however, surprised when the figure didn't turn away. As the figure drew closer, the rain fell harder. She forced herself to lean partly into the rain, only to see Niv walking toward her.

"Niv?! Why did you WALK all the way here in the rain?!"

As normal, he retorted back at her. "The weather was just _so _wonderful I _had _to take a walk."

"Car broke down again?"

He glared at her, before nodding. She retreated back into the house, calling over her shoulder. "Take off your coat and shoes; try not to get my house wet 'ya hear?"

She was surprised when she didn't get one of his normal responses back. She hung up her coat in the hallway closet, before turning around to see him on his knees by the door.

"NIV! What's wrong?!" She ran over to him worried. He waved her off and stood up, sneezing.

"Just have a bit of a cold is all, I'll be fine"

She frowned a little, before noticing the cat ears on his head. She laughed, noticing his flushed cheeks.

"Awh, someone getting embarrassed over your little kitty ears~?"

Once more, she wasn't met with his usual comebacks. This worried her, as she noticed his unfocused eyes. She put her hand to his cheek, and her eyes widened as she felt how much he was burning up.

"Niv you should have told me you didn't have a car, I would have picked you up… C'mon lets go to bed ok? We can party-"

"Tonight's Halloween and you're bored… So I came over for you" he stated simply. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this battle with him.

"Fine fine, but the moment I notice you getting worse we are going home, ok? Grab a dry jacket from the closet, im going to put my costume on…." She stated quietly. He nodded in response, grabbing the warmest coat he could find.

Niji sighed once she arrived in her room, sliding out of her warm clothes. Adorning herself in a short dress, resembling that of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, she thought about Niv. _He's such an idiot sometimes… _She sat on the edge of her bed, slowly twisting her scene hair into braids. She didn't care if she looked like the movie girl or not, she just wanted to have some fun tonight.

Returning from her room, she noticed Niv on the sofa drinking a cup of hot chocolate. His face was flushed red, and he was curled up underneath a warm jacket and heavy blanket. Upon noticing her return, he set his drink down and stood up, folding the blanket.

Niji let out a heavy breath, smiling to herself. "Niv, forget the party. Sit back down; I'm not in the mood to go out anyway."

He hesitated a moment before sitting back down in the corner of the sofa. Niji smiled slyly and sat down beside him, pulling the blanket around them both. She felt his hair dripping wet from the pouring rain he survived just to come see her for the night.

"Hey, Niv? You shouldn't do crazy stuff like you did tonight… Be more thoughtful of your health from now on ok?"

He just grunted in response, shivering a tiny bit from her touch. She smiled wearily, brushing the soaking wet hair from his face. He pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them, almost instantly falling asleep.

Niji watched him for a bit, watching his breathing grow lighter as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. She yawned herself after awhile, and laid her head on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep.

The bright morning sun woke the two of them up. Niv grunted and tried to roll over, only realizing Niji was beside him. He blinked a few times, recollecting the nights events. Niji woke up and smirked at him, sitting up.

"'ya got sick from walking in the rain, 'ya wimp!" she laughed, hiding her worried expression with her turned head. He smirked back at her, gently punching her head.

"Yeah, 'cuz 'ya made me walk three miles in the pouring rain in the middle of fall after I had been out all night with that brat. Speaking of brat, I'm going to be late for work!"

He stood up quickly, only to fall back down extremely light-headed.

"On second thought… I think I'm calling in sick today"

Niji laughed, patting his shoulder. "I'll get ya some coffee ok? You shouldn't leave that little brat without a bodyguard she'll end up dead"

Niv sighed, and stood up slowly. He dragged himself to the kitchen, and sat at the counter patiently awaiting his drink. "Yeah yeah, I just feel like crap today. 'Ya mind driving me to work today?"

Niji smiled slyly at his request. "Only if you give me something in return~"

He noticed her sly smile and her provocative body language. With a smirk of his own, he stood up and approached her. "I'll do whatever you want, Niji~"

"You will so regret saying that" She laughed, taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. He laughed a bit, trying to ignore his throbbing headache.

"Oh will I? 'Cuz this is fun for me too"


End file.
